Luis' Apartment
In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player is supplied with only one safehouse in the form of an apartment in Northwood, which serves as Luis Fernando Lopez's home. The safehouse is available upon completion of the first mission of the game, "I luv LC". Description Design Located in a historic apartment at Galveston Avenue towards Wardite Street in Northwood, Algonquin, the apartment is only a block away from Playboy X's penthouse. The apartment is also located one block north from the Holland Hospital Center, two blocks north from the Northwood Burger Shot restaurant, one block west of Algonquin's only TW@ Internet cafe, and two blocks south from Luis' mother's residence. Facing at Galveston Avenue, the safehouse is also located along the same street as Maisonette 9, which is situated down the road in The Meat Quarter. Based on the ground floor, the interior of Luis' apartment encompasses only two compact rooms. The main room serves as a living area, dining area and kitchen, while the second room, separated only by curtains, houses the apartment's bedroom. A second door next to the bedroom, presumably leading to the bathroom, is inaccessible. While modest in size, the apartment is considerably tidy and well furnished with tasteful decors. The apartment provides the player with the usual amenities, including a bed in the bedroom to save games, a flatscreen television, and access to Luis' preset wardrobe; Internet access is not available in the safehouse. A "Residents Parking Only" parking space that can support up to two vehicles is also provided outside. Detailing Apart the usual facilities, the apartment contains multiple detailing that paint a picture of Luis' personality: * Three military portraits of Luis' father are hung up around the apartment: One in the living area, another over the dining table, and the third picture in the bedroom. * Similarly, a photograph of Luis and his mother is hung over the dining table, next to one of his father's portraits. * A Higgins Helitours "Chopper Operator Certificate" with Luis' name is hung next to the entranceway into the bedroom. * A dumbbell set can be found at the corner of the bedroom, indicating Luis may have worked out. * A black gaming console is placed next to the apartment's entertainment center, bearing a "TOSHI" brand, implying Luis is interested in video games to some degree. The design of the console implies it to be a parody fusion of both the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3. * A miniature Brown Streak figure is placed on the entertainment center. * The apartment has substantial collections of magazines, movies and music CDs. Trivia * The default music playing in Luis' apartment is always set to San Juan Sounds. * On the bookcase in the living area, a magazine features Millie Perkins' character model. * It is possible that Gay Tony bought the apartment for Luis before going into debt. * On the calendar Luis has, the dates circled were supposed to be the release date of the game for the PlayStation 3 and PC (before it was delayed). * TBoGT is the only game in the Grand Theft Auto series to include only one safehouse. You may still use all of your previous vehicle save points, however they will not be marked on your map. * If you look closely at the console next to the TV, it has the red ring of death. Gallery Category:Algonquin Category:Safehouses in GTA IV